The Perfect Gift
by Phira
Summary: Matt's racking his head to find the PERFECT gift for Al. Sappy Christmas fic. Happy Holidays everyone


The Perfect Gift [AmeriCanada]

A/N: Merry Christmas you guys...

---

'This isn't good...'

Those were the three big words that kept on ringing inside Matthew's head.

It was a week before Christmas and Matthew found himself strolling along stalls and stalls of possible Christmas gifts for his significant other but none seemed to click. It was either one was too corny, one was too simple, one was too obvious, etc etc. The Canadian wanted something that Alfred would actually cherish and not take for granted unlike the previous Christmas gifts he gave to him. No, this year it had to be something different. Something that Al really, really wanted. 'Not good. Christmas is about a week away and I haven't gotten him anything yet.' Matthew thought as he bit down on his lower lip while he stared at the brand new video game titles fresh from their respective game companies. 'This is hard...'

He glanced around the store and frowned openly. It seems that all the possible Christmas gift ideas are exhausted. What makes things worse, whatever gift he gives the American it would always end up either destroyed, lost or "abducted" as what his brother would say. Matthew shook his head in disappointment. It seems that he had gotten everyone except for his own brother a gift.

Well they say the thought counts but still giving gifts during Christmas was a habit and it unnerved him that he'd probably end up not giving someone a gift this time of year, most especially to somone actuall dear to him.

"Groan... looks like I'll have to ask him what he wants for Christmas. So much for suprising him." Matt mumbled as he walked out of the store and into the cold Christmas breeze.

Later that night, over dinner, Matthew watched with a wary yet amused look as Alfred seemed to down the Chinese take out with out any hesitation. At first, when he told the man that he forgot to buy groceries and insisted that they eat something different and not from McDonalds again he thought he wouldn't hear the end of the grown man's tantrums. But in the end, it would seem that hunger was enough to make him think otherwise.

"So Al..." the blonde Canadian began as he finished with his beef wanton noodle soup. "Someone asked me...what would you like for Christmas?"

His brother stopped midway in his tenth pork bun and stared at the Canadaian. "Who me?" The timid one nodded and looked back with an almost eager look. "Yeah. He said, he wants to know what would you like for Christmas so that he won't have ay problems picking a gift for you."

'Really, that kinda sounded so obvious...'

Alfred laughed boisterously as he sipped on his cola before replying, "Oh good lord! I bet Iggy made you to ask me that! That old man!"

The mention of Arthur's name made the Canadian's heart twitch in pain. He knew that his brother as undeniably close with his former guardian despite that the two would always bicker to no end. And it kinda made him jealous, but knowing how his brother prefered to be like a free wild animal, he would have to supress these thoughts and emotions to himself. "Ah yeah. Him." he was finding it hard to restrain the sadness in his tone.

'Alfred... I wish you'll look at me just for once...' he thought to himself as he watched his brother laugh to himself and make nasty side comments about his former guardian. [And somewhere half-way around the world, a certain British gentleman keeps on tripping on sneezing as he was doing his own Christmas shopping.] The side comments also made the Canadian frown. As much as he enjoyed seeing Al happy, it wasn't nice for him to make fun of their 'parent'. "You know bro, you shouldn't talk bad about Arthur like that." That somehow made the American stare at him with an odd look, "You ate too much maple syrup again right?" then a smile cracked on the American's lips as he saw Matt's confused cute. He had to admit he looked quite cute. "Just kidding bro!" he laughed as he reached over and messed up the blonde tresses of his twin with a loopsided grin. "Anyway, why'd Debbie ask?"

Matthew groaned inwardly, not with the nicknames again. If Arthur were he he would've strangled the taller nation. "I dunno. He said he was trying to get you a good present this year."

"Ahhh typical." the American shrugged and chuckled. Getting up, he gathered the empty aluminum and styrofoam containers and began to clean-up, "Well tell him I'd like that new model airplane that came out of the market. I'm kinda lacking the funds to buy myself one." And that he was trying to point out that he was trying to hold himself from buying useless things due to his current econimoc crisis. "I'll tell him that then..." Matthew relplied with a small smile as she handed over his empty plastic bowl to his brother. He finally has an idea what he should get him for Christmas!

The next consecutive days, Matthew found himself busy scouring every single mall he could travel to, just to find a that specific model airplane. At least after camping out the last mall of the vicinity he finally got his hands on the last kit on stock. Holding the brown paper bag that contained the gift itself, all wrapped up in a red reindeer printed wrapper complete with the stripped blue and white ribbon and a bag full of Christmas goodies in the other, he walked back to the bus station thinking of hurrying back home just in time to surprise Alfred with his gift and with a warm Christmas dinner just for the two of them.

Yep just the two-

He stopped dead on his tracks as he saw two familiar figures seated side by side at a nearby roadside caf . "Arthur? Alfred?" he unconsciously called out in a voice almost like whisper. He could see the two seated side by side deep in discussion... almost like they were dating. It was then when America laughed out happily and exclaimed, "That would totally work, Iggs!" and gave the older man a kiss on the cheek. Of course, Arthur blushed and retorted like a good ol' tsundere but he was also the one who was able to notice Matthew gaping at them, hands trembling and almost into the verge of tears.

"Matthew!"

Surprised that he was noticed, the boy quickly turned his heel and ran to the almost leaving bus, just on time to get on with it and watched through the window, Alfred running after him, "Matt! Wait!" he could hear him call out before the bus turned a corner and the view blocked. Stumbling to the last seat at the back of the bus, Matthew stared at the gift which now sat on his lap. His mind was trying to rationalize things but somehow he cannot think straight. Alfred with Arthur?

'No way...' he thought to himself. Biting down on his lower lip, he knows that there must be some explanation. As the bus sped on and drove nearer and nearer to his home, Matthew firmed his resolve to get an explanation from his significant other. Tonight.

---

"Hey Matt?" Alfred called out as he got home hours later. He unlocked the door of their house apparently relieved to see Matt was up and about in the kitchen, thanks to the noises of pots whistling from the said room. The American closed the door softly behind him, shaking off his snow ridden coat and hanging it on the coat stand, he made his way towards the kitchen to see his brother placing Christmas ham on the table. Matthew looked up and flashed a small awkward smile at his brother, "Uh...hey you're home." Alfred smiled imoishly and messed up the Canadian's hair as he would always do as he replied "I'm starving! Let's eat!"

"Ahhh right, right."

Dinner was a bit awkward for the both, the silence though was interruped by the constant clangs of silverware over china. Matthew looked up and figured to take the initiative while it was still open.

"You know I-" the both spoke in unison, surprising either at that.

"You first-!" they both said again in unison.

Laughter erupted from both, breaking the cold awkward air between the two. Alfred smiled softly on how serene his brother's face was when he laughed. It was quite cute and it sometime he wondered if-

"Hey Al...?" Alfred's train of thoughts were cut short when his brother spoke up. "Hn?"

A small flush of color washed over Matthew's cheeks but he's not backing out now. "Um...what was that earlier...?" He knew well his brother hated to be chained down but then again was asking a small thing bad? "Oh? Yeah that." Alfred sat upright and looked at his brother in a barely readable expression, "You see Iggs was actually helping me with something. But first-" he peered in closer to his brother with a small frown, "Does it bother you?"

"Uh well..." the Canadian stammered. He was going to suppress his jealousy. He IS going to suppress-

"Be honest. For once I want you to speak out. I don't like being caught in a triangle where someone needs to act as a messenger between the two of us. I hate it. It's like you don't trust me."

Matthew felt caught. He looked down on his plate, twisting the napkin in his anxiousness. His brother was asking his to be honest. But he felt like if he would be honest it would turn him off. It worried him yet somehow he felt that he should say it. Mentally crossing his fingers he said, "I...I was surprised earlier. You were with Arthur and...and...." how should he tell him this?! How should he tell him that he was angry and-

"...you were jealous?" Alfred asked, hitting a bulls eye.

Matthew's eyes widened as he looked over at his brother, who in turn rose from his chair and made his way towards his brother's side. Alfred leaned down on Matthew and peered at the boy icily, "As much as I don't like this jealousy of yours I guess I owe you an explaination first." Leaning back, the blonde American continued, "I was with my old man because I was asking for help on what to give you for Christmas. And apparently I found out a few things..." he said smirking on his brother.

"W-what?" Matthew smiled nervously.

"You know if you wanted to ask me what I wanted for Christmas you could've just ask without using others as a cover, bro." Alfred smiled softly. Matthew laughed softly in his own accord and replied. "I'm sorry." Then reaching down to get the wrapped box underneath his chair, he gave it to his brother with a smile in is face, "Merry Christmas, bro." Alfred took the wrapped item with a smile and leaned down to kiss the Canadian softly then escalating it to a deeper kiss. To Matthew it was a new sensation. It felt so good to finally have the kiss he longed for. Pulling away from his brother, Alfred smiled and greeted the blonde Canadian, "Merry Christmas, bro." and offered him a small velvet box.

Curious the Canadian took the box gingerly and opened it. Inside was a small dog tag shaped like a maple leaf made out of platinum white-gold. engraved on the plate was Matthew's name on one side and Alfed's on the other. Matthew looked up to see his brother blushing and looking at the other direction. "H-hey even if I'm seeing other people it doesn't mean I would easily forget you, stupid. Like hell, I love you but I need some space sometimes."

"Al..."

Alfred smiled on his the blush still on his cheeks, "I love you Matt. Remember that. Merry Christmas."

It was then that Matthew realized that the perfect gift isn't just about the wrapping or the bought items, it was about how one would cherish the relationship and fight for it. No matter how painful it is. Getting hurt is just a step and its practically normal. Yes that could be it.

--

A/N: Clich I know. This has to be the hardest fiction I ever wrote but then again I can't back out from it. I promised this weeks ago and I'm happy to have kept it even if it sucked ;A; After writing this, I realized that I've been doing the real essence of Christmas. Gifts are just symbolization but the real deal is on how much thought and determination you showed to actually produce something for them or that significant person

Merry Christmas to my America and Canada


End file.
